


Adjusting One's Charm

by Rosencrantz



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Bridging Scenes, F/M, Missing Scene, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Rosencrantz
Summary: Christopher and Millie work wonderfully together. When they're on the same page.Meanwhile, while said pages are being turned to get to the right one, Christopher is being whisked to and fro across the universe as part of bug-testing a charm.





	Adjusting One's Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Care/gifts).



> It was a pleasure to write for you! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta Morbane for all her hard work on this story.

The summoning charm was an immediate success, to Christopher's disgust. Not with his own magic skills, of which he could be understandably proud, but with how quickly Millie, de Witt, and Conrad took advantage of it.

Millie, if her mood had turned, would go out to the middle of the lake in the rowboat and shout 'Chrestomanci!', leading to a soggy arrival.

De Witt, now that moving was getting harder for him, enjoyed using it as an excuse to make Christopher 'be useful.' Help his old teacher. Just as a favour to his predecessor. Show respect for the post. Christopher's grumbles were ignored each time that 'Chrestomanci! Ah yes, I need something off that shelf, thank you,' and the like occurred.

Conrad just kept bringing him by to chat. "Chrestomanci! Just helping you test. So here's the latest from the races--"

And every time Christopher convinced himself that no, it was time to turn off the summoning charm, a work-related emergency occurred and he'd be triply grateful he had it.

Then the next week? Millie had him in the lake again.

***

"You've got to stop this," said Christopher, treading water.

"You've got to stop being a prat," replied Millie firmly, hands resting on the paddles. The rowboat swayed serenely in the water.

"Well let me in the boat, at least," said Christopher. "The water's freezing."

"Do you deserve the boat, Christopher? Do you truly?" asked Millie.

"Yes, I truly, truly do, and I'm sorry for what I said about goddesses and attitudes and all that rot PLEASE LET ME UP--" he finished in a shout as something brushed his leg. Yes, common sense told you that not everything in the lake was alive. Common sense told you that it wasn't full of dead things ready to pull you down. Common sense was promptly forgotten when something in the dark depths touched your leg.

She reached over and with a pull of her magic brought him flying, completely dry, to the seat across from her.

"I don't believe you, but you sound ridiculous when you scream so I'll be kind," said Millie. She began rowing back to shore.

"If I really thought you had an impossible attitude we wouldn't be - uh - so close, would we?" said Christopher, warming himself up by rubbing his hands together. At least Millie had dried him off, so he just had to deal with the lasting chill of the lake.

"You probably would be. I mean, you worked happily with your uncle all those years, you've got funny personal limits," said Millie. Christopher winced. Hard. Things had really gotten bad lately, hadn't they?

"I was misled. And unless you're misleading me about anything--you're not, right?" he said. "You are okay with my new position?" It wasn't a total segue - it might have been the explanation for her recent unhappiness. The problems had started when he'd taken the vows of office. First it had been assuming his position as Chrestomanci. Then had come talk of his and Millie's future which he'd scheduled in tidily. He had expected her enthusiasm to be as great as his. Sadly, it was not.

It was decidedly not.

Maybe he shouldn't have begun with 'so we'll schedule it in for June?'

"No, after years of you being groomed for being Chrestomanci I've decided it won't do," she said, pulling up to the dock. "Of course that isn't it."

He climbed out onto the dock and offered her his hand. "Then what is it?"

"It's nothing except your attitude. So watch it," she said. "Everyone else can put up with your attitude, not me."

"That's very romantic," said Christopher. "I'll remember that in our vows. No more lake."

"No, the tower next time," said Millie, frowning. "Lots of big open space. And the wedding is _far_ from decided."

Christopher swallowed.

"No, you silly thing. Of course the lake," said Millie, "you only have so many lives. I can't summon you over a tower."

"I've really got to refine this charm," he muttered as he walked off.

***

"Yes, thank you," said Gabriel de Witt, former Chrestomanci, as Christopher brought over several books and de Witt's spectacles. Christopher had been in the middle of reading a particularly boring trade treaty with the next series over about salamander tongues of all the most basic things (but not so basic there!), when de Witt had felt a powerful urge to get his reading in.

And so came the tugging of the charm with de Witt's cry of Chrestomanci. Now Christopher was playing gofer around de Witt's home.

"Ah, finally, Chant," said de Witt. "The red book, if you will." 

Christopher sighed, put down the whole pile de Witt had requested, then pulled out a slim volume. In embossed gold on the red matte cover, it was titled 'On The Forbidden Word.'

"What's this one about?" said Christopher. "Sir."

"You can call me Mr. de Witt now, Chant," said de Witt.

"Ah yes, so casual now," said Christopher under his breath.

"It's about a study of dead series," continued de Witt. "You know about dead series, I'm sure, unless you weren't paying attention yet again."

"You've... brought them up, but you weren’t exactly forthcoming with the details," said Christopher, taking a seat. This was already more interesting than his treaty. 

"Well, once one is dead they're more... academic than relevant, you must understand," said de Witt. "In this volume, a pair of sisters, warring queens, led to the destruction of their series with a powerful word."

Christopher nodded. 

De Witt got a sly look on his face.

"You know what else is a powerful word? Please." 

Christopher gaped at him, then changed his expression into one of deep unamusement.

"Oh _please_ don't turn this into another thing about Millie. I don't know what she's been telling you, but I don't need a lecture from a man who's never married," groaned Christopher. Everyone had to have their say, didn't they? 

"Fine. To the topic at hand: I remember investigating the unusual 'world between worlds' that connected this world to the other in its series via dimensional pools. Lovely place. Very calm, very serene. Full of guinea pigs. Shame Throgmorton, that foul cat, would have eaten the most excellent guin I shared my watercress sandwich with. I almost took it back to the castle with me," said de Witt wistfully. But this new digression was lost on Christopher, who was still scowling at de Witt's talk of 'powerful words'.

"Well, they all probably enjoyed their homes there anyway, as long as they didn't fall into the pools. Sir, if you're done giving me advice about my love life that's none of your business, I've really got to get to work," said Christopher. "And you really _must_ stop summoning me like a servant for every little thing. Really really must."

"Oh go on," said de Witt, putting on his spectacles and opening his book. "Go and be the amazing Chrestomanci."

"You treated it with a lot more respect when you were in the position."

"Did I? Oh well."

***

"Chrestomanci! Ah, there you are, Christopher. I've just heard the most amazing news about you and Mill--ulp!" said Conrad as Christopher grabbed his lapels and yanked him into Christopher's face.

"Stop. Summoning me. For gossip." said Christopher, through gritted teeth.

"It's not gossip! I was congratulating you and Millie!" 

"You can send a card for that!" 

"Put me down!" 

"I'm a government official, not... not a pet poodle you can just call!" said Christopher, letting Conrad down.

Conrad tidied his shirt. 

"Millie said I should be ready to come over soon. I thought I'd tell you congratulations myself."

"What? Soon? I only just proposed!" 

"Did you? She just said you'd decided you were getting married." Conrad paused. "Actually she sounded a bit sarcastic."

"Well, something like that," said Christopher. "We'd always planned on marrying when I became Chrestomanci and now that I am, she's gotten all huffy about going through with it!"

"So you haven't given her any sort of marriage token? Like she said?" said Conrad, sitting down.

"No, why should I? We've already decided on getting married, no need to add a token now," Christopher sighed. "Conrad, did she mention that's why she's been trying to drown me lately? I'd love to know." Yes, it was in a whole other series, but Conrad was clearly Up To Date on the goings on at the castle anyway. Perhaps he could offer some insights.

"She mentioned you had been a bit… thoughtless about the wedding," said Conrad carefully. "And some comments on her attitude."

"What! I've been very thoughtful. I have everything in order! And she does have an attitude. An all the time one."

"Telling you you're wrong isn't an attitude, Christopher."

"It could be," said Christopher, sitting down across from Conrad and rubbing his forehead. He sighed, then shrugged in acceptance of his situation. "Being summoned by you is at least better than being nabbed by a village petitioner. I'm trying out being vague to dissuade them. I don't know if it's working."

"Show me," said Conrad. 

Christopher put on his vaguest face.

"Oh that's infuriating," said Conrad. "You should definitely keep doing that."

"Any more feedback?"

"Well, it might be nice to give her a little token and an _actual request_ , even if she's not expecting it. So to focus on what you said earlier, she's been drowning you?"

"Oh yes. She's figured out how to use the summoning charm to drop me in the lake. If you try it, I will find the power to turn you into a frog," said Christopher.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Attitude comments?"

"She takes them so personally!"

"Hm, maybe wait on a gift so she doesn't think you're trying to bribe her," said Conrad.

"Well, now I'm worried about it. So thank you for that, Conrad. Thank you so much," groaned Christopher, messing his hair up further. "At least I should have something ready for the wedding. She wants to do it in my series’ style, you know. Says it's exotic. So now I need to learn how a wedding goes, properly, and plan it on top of all this government how to do. And I've already ruined 'traditional' because I've either got to cancel the silverware or hire armed mages just to make sure no one takes the opportunity of me being 'distracted' during the ceremony."

"Do you have best men?" said Conrad, with a note of hope in his voice and a total lack of care for Christopher's problems.

"Yes. And yes, you can be mine."

"Good man!"

"Could you see your way to finding me a solution to the woes of Millie with your gratefulness?"

"That's between you and her, chap," said Conrad.

"I rescind the offer," said Christopher.

Conrad shrugged. "Just happy to attend."

***

"Chrestomanci!"

This time Christopher didn't splash into the lake. He shimmered into presence as if he had just happened to step right onto the boat. 

"Fixed the charm," he said to Millie.

"Not yet, or you wouldn't have shown up at all," she said.

"Maybe I wanted to show you I could do it," he said.

"You want my help refining the charm further?" she said. "You're taking ages on your own."

"It's fine," Christopher muttered, and sat in the boat. "What was it today? What did I do?"

"You told me you'd rather do my series version of the wedding so you could wiggle out of working on it, Christopher," she said evenly. "Even though I told you what kind I wanted. Ever since I read about Headmistress Isolde's engagement and wedding in _Millie's Best Foot Forward_ I've wanted my own just like that and you're being very obstinate about giving it to me."

"That's worth a dunking?"

"Yes, Christopher."

The waves gently pattered against the rowboat.

"I think you just like dunking me," accused Christopher.

"And you've taken that away from me," said Millie.

"Ha!"

"I'm not without ways," she said.

"It's not easy doing a wedding and being Chrestomanci at the same time," he said. "Don't you trust anyone else for this? Why do I have to plan it? Why can't you? You love our world! You could do it."

"No, they look at me like I'm a fool when I get some part wrong because I only know it from fiction and not… experience," said Millie, leaning on her knees. "You'll get it done right."

"Do you want a token? A marriage gift?" he asked.

"Is that part of the ceremony? Or do you mean as part of an _actual proposal_?" Her voice had an edge.

"I mean, before it. To symbolize asking."

Her brow creased in thought, then she shook her head. "No, I just want what's part of the ceremony if you're not actually going to ask anything other than 'symbolically'."

"Well, maybe I did just ask."

"Hmph. Not much of one."

"Millie, please marry me?"

"I'll think about it," she said. "I still want you to do the wedding planning."

"All right," said Christopher, thinking of what sort of token to give her. She was smiling. Good sign. "Nice day for a float around the lake."

"I think you can afford to take a break right now, hm?" said Millie with a smile. Christopher grinned back at her and took the paddles to start rowing.

***

"Chrestomanci!"

"Chrestomanci!"

"CHRESTOMANCI!" 

Christopher showed up on the third. "What on earth?"

"You've broken the damn charm!" grumbled de Witt.

"No, I fixed it so I can choose when I come," Christopher said. "What do you need? I'm busy planning a wedding. You should know how difficult that is at least by osmosis."

"Always had the sense to stay out of it, Chant."

"I really think you need to get someone in here to live with you if you're going to need help so often," said Christopher.

"Hmph. Mordecai and Rosalie offered, but a married couple... 's not right to make them take care of an old employer," said de Witt.

"But the current Chrestomanci is good for him to summon willy nilly," said Christopher. "And the current Chrestomanci is also about to get married."

"Hrm," was the only response.

"So what do you need me for?" said Christopher, dusting off a surface and frowning.

"I need you to make me tea," de Witt said. 

Christopher looked at him. 

"My hands ache," said de Witt.

"I'm asking them myself to come help you if you don't, Gabriel," said Christopher.

"Fine!" 

"And now for equivalent exchange," said Christopher as he started boiling water. "What should I give Millie as our wedding token? She wouldn't take a proposal gift but she wants a wedding token for sure. And I don't think she wants something traditionally grand like a horse."

"Something that actually matters to you," said de Witt.

"Hm. So not a rose? That was my next idea."

"I never understood roses," said de Witt. "They only lead to trouble. You know about using them for curses, right?"

"Yes. No, nothing that can be cursed. So that means no hair. I could give her a charm? But those wear off."

"It has to be something that you didn't just pull out of a hat," said de Witt. "Something that matters. Think hard."

"But-- oh! I have it," said Christopher. His eyes were wide.

"Have what?" said de Witt, eyebrow raised.

"I've had it on me all along!" said Christopher.

"Which is, boy?"

"Something worth my life."

De Witt wasn't convinced. Christopher was. Tea was brewed, poured. Christopher secured de Witt's agreement to attend the wedding and fled to make the final arrangements.

***

The day came. The guests came. The sun came.

Uncle Ralph did not get parole to come.

The ceremony took place in the castle gardens. It had traditional swans wandering about harassing guests. Christopher kept fussing with his long robes. Which were, again, tradition. They were also, traditionally, getting underfoot and likely to trip him on the way down the aisle. Millie waved a hand and the robes resolved themselves a bit above Christopher's feet, non-traditionally. They shared a smile before the wedding swung into action.

The wedding was not storybook perfect. Christopher's distractions had seen to that. But friends and family came - even old friends from Millie's series, as well as fellow students from their time under de Witt's tutelage. And Conrad was there as best man, as originally agreed.

The officiant read through the laws and vows. Christopher originally hadn’t realized how long a ceremony could go - and had been corrected during rehearsals - but holding Millie's hands made it seem like it was passing in half the time. He kept nearly leaning in to kiss her before remembering to wait for his cue. Millie, for her part, was beaming at him. He beamed back.

The officiant reached the end and Christopher squeezed Millie's hand and leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers, at the proper time. He then pressed a ring, his token, into her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw what ring it was, then she closed her fingers tightly over it.

"Keep my life safe," he said softly.

She smiled and kissed him.


End file.
